


Firsts

by ForbiddenFeathers



Series: Random Football Drabbles [14]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: 5 + 1, 5 Times, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, First Crush, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Firsts, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4637808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenFeathers/pseuds/ForbiddenFeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nacho and Dani's first times :)</p>
<p>Or 5 firsts and one last ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firsts

1\. First Kiss

When Nacho first met Dani, all those years ago in Real Madrid Castilla, it had been butterflies and skipping heart beats from the get go.

He knew about his crush long before he realised that it was more than that and when Dani managed to corner Nacho after one particularly difficult trainings session, he had thought it was nothing until Dani looked around and pushed him into a wall. 

He didn't mind at all when a pair of warm, soft lips touched his own, because Dani was in fact kissing him.

2\. First Date

About a week after their first kiss in the tunnel, Dani decided to take Nacho out on a date. It hadn't been a regular dinner and movie date, oh no. Dani had gone all out and taken Nacho to a park at night time. 

With candles in the grass around a picnic blanket that held pizza boxes and beer because they were guys after all. After eating they just lied on the blanket, hand in hand, and watched the stars. Oh yeah the date couldn't be more perfect even if it tried.

3\. First Time

Around their 6 months anniversary, Dani came back from visiting his parents to his flat decorated with rose petals and candles. Nacho was running around in the kitchen, cooking dinner in nothing but a white wife beater, an apron and a pair of boxers. 

"What's all this?" Dani asked as he put down his bag and kissed Nacho.

"Well it's our anniversary so I thought I'd make dinner for you..." Nacho blushed and Dani couldn't help himself from pulling him a little closer and kissing the tip of his nose.

"You are so cute!!" Dani gushed as he helped Nacho put food onto plates and carrying it to the dinning room. 

After eating, they ended up making out on the couch before taking things to the bedroom. Never had either of them felt so loved, so happy, and it made their first time together so perfect that it fitted with the rest of their relationship.

4\. First Night Living Together

They had just gotten the key to their first flat together and were dancing around the empty rooms before the moving van arrived. 

After unpacking for hours and eating dinner, they went to unpack the final things for their bedroom before starting to brush their teeth and go to bed. That night they fell asleep, entangled in each other, and beaming with happiness.

5\. First Dance

It was Dani who had bit the bullet and asked Nacho to marry him, but Nacho who planned it. 

Just a small ceremony with family and a few close friends, no more that 20 people in total, gathered on the field of the mighty Bernabeu with a referent and a ton of flowers. 

Only Isco, Álvaro, Jesè and Luka had been invited from the team as they were the only ones who knew about their love.

It was a simple but beautiful wedding that ended in a party at their favourite tapas restaurant where they danced and enjoyed life until the middle of the night.

Of course a wedding isn't without firsts and their first dance as a married couple was in front of people who loved them and people they loved more than life.

\+ 1. Last Match

It happened over time. First it was a long series of minor injuries that kept them from playing. Then it was new and better players getting their play time, but in the end, it was their age and shape that ended the time at Real Madrid. 

On that final day, the final match, the last one of the season, it was an important match against Dortmund in the champions league finale, but they were together in this and that was all that mattered. 

Their last match ended in a victory, family cuddles on the field with their daughter and celebrating with the madridistas that had travelled to see them.  
That's the way they wanted to go, the way they wanted to say goodbye to a decade of memories.  
But they didn't say goodbye to their friends or each other because there are always more first to be discovered and lived through.


End file.
